Raising Robin
by Radiant Storm
Summary: Dick and Jason are slowly learning how to be big brothers to their one year old brother Tim. These are the rules that they have learned the hard way. A series of one-shots. Sorry for the terrible summary. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Rule One

**Author Note: This is not originally my idea. I was inspired by a moment off Modern Family. So I disclaim any lines or ideas taken from the show, those lines and ideas belong to their respective owners. I also disclaim all Batman characters, the rights remain with their respective owners.**

**Hello to all of wonderful writers and readers who have taken the time to read this story! As stated above, this was inspired by Modern Family. Usually, I write only my own ideas; but this scene was too perfect. Please note this is sort of AU, Dick and Jason are full grown adults and Tim is their one year old brother. I am considering making this a series of brotherly parenting one-shots, so please give your opinion (all the remaining one-shots of this series will be my own ideas.) One last thing, I do not have a beta, so please excuse any grammatical errors. I struggle the most with tense consistency, so please excuse any of those blatant errors.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

**Raising Robin: Rule One**

By Radiant Storm

Dick is on the onslaught of panic, and Jason close behind him.

They both scoured the night, living symbols of justice battling the worst of humanity. They saved the innocent from becoming prey to the darkest of creation. They fought for the lives, they fought for souls. Every night they step into battle the shadowy world, they come face to face with the dark monsters hunting for those who rise against them.

But this-this moment was enough to send Nightwing and the Red Hood, stolid figures of justice, into a haze of panic.

What have they done?

"Oh-oh no. No." Dick began chanting, he frantically groped at the glass. There was no purchase for him somehow surpass the glass that set him on the steady track into anxiety.

"Look, it's going to be okay," Jason tried to pacify his older brother. He fumbled around in his pocket, looking for the key to easily solve the situation. "Oh no," Jason's eyes flashed to the glass. There nestled past the immovable barrier, the desperately needed metal shined tauntingly back at him. He cursed.

Dick settled his horrified eyes on his brother, "You didn't."

Jason merely cast a worried glance to the glass.

"No!" Dick collided his face against the glass, his hand beating against the solid obstruction. "Tim! Tim!" He yelled desperately to his youngest brother, who was trapped on the other side. "Timmy, it's going to be okay!" Dick anxiety speeded towards full blown panic.

Despite his worry for Tim, Jason could not help but take advantage of his brother's terror stricken state. "Bruce is going to kick your-"

"Jason! This is your fault."

"How can you blame me?"

"You were the one that locked the keys in the car. YOU LOCKED OUR BABY BROTHER IN THE CAR!"

"Calm it down, I'm calling OnStar!" Jason defended, reasoning if he could remedy his mistake with a level head that there was no need for his father to know that his helpless one year old son is locked in the car.

Jason focused on the task at hand as his brother continued to shout at Tim through the window. Tim, clueless, just cooed back at his brothers. Jason managed to fumble out his information to the helpline, almost shouting to be heard over Dick's exuberant cries. "Yes, last name Wayne."

Finally the competent worker was ready to help Jason with his problem. "Mr. Wayne, what can I assist you with?"

Jason threw blind punches to Dick as his volume escalated even further, "Yes, we have locked my baby brother in the car." Jason's arm continued, pummeling the nonexistent resistance of the air. He turned. Dick was gone. Instead of giving wise worry to where his hyperventilating brother scrambled off to, Jason enjoyed the reprieve from pacifying an alarm stricken idiot.

Wrong decision.

"Yes, we locked him in the car…people are judging us. Well you know what," His voice escalated to all those who gawked at him. "They can kiss my-"

Suddenly, Jason knew panic had fully set in. Dick was desperate to save their baby brother, much like the horrified mother who lifts the car to save her child…but this was different.

No mother was like this.

Dick's graceful form charged towards the car, brandishing a large chrome trash can over his head. In a loud high-pitched shriek:

"I'M BREAKING THE WINDOW!"

The panic stricken man stumbled clumsily to the ground, yet valiantly recovered and continued. As he honed in on the car the shriek continued.

"I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA BREAK IT!"

The calm voice on the phone commented on Dick's loud terror stricken cries, "Sir, please tell your wife to calm down. Everything is going to be okay."

"That's a man!" Jason argued.

Surprised, "Really?"

Dick aimed the trash can for the window, "DON'T WORRY, TIMMY, BROTHER IS COMING FOR YOU!" He was powering up for the downward swing when Jason halted him.

"Sir, we just sent the signal. The door should be unlocked now."

"Check the door!"

Dick rapidly pulled at the door handle. "It's not unlocked!" On one particularly hard tug the door swung wide open.

Out of breath, Dick leaned against the open door and gave a sigh, "Oh that is amazing. How do they do that?"

"I don't know," The sarcastic edge barely highlighting his words. "Yes, the show is over, thank you!" Jason angered at the wide eyed bystanders who scattered at his tone.

"Did that come from space?"

Rule one of Brother parenting: Never panic.

* * *

**Reviews are very welcome! I am thankful for any opinions or constructive criticism. This is the first rule of series, so please comment if you would like me to continue.**

**Thanks for reading, I hope to hear feedback from all of you writers and readers out there!**


	2. Rule Two

_**Author Note: First of all, I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. **_

_**Striking Shadow, princ3ssf33t, eliwats22- thank you for your feedback and I am happy to have your comments so please continue.**_

_**Flightfootkeyseeker to answer your question Dick was asking if the signal that opened the car door was sent from space.**_

_**Ok, so this was inspired slightly by a real life experience but most of the idea came from my crazy imagination. There is a also a small SpongeBob reference, so all rights to that line belong to their rightful owners. Sorry for the wait on this next chapter.**_

_**I hope you enjoy Rule Two, and as always please review.**_

_**Disclaimer: All rights to characters belong to their owners. I do not own the characters.**_

* * *

Rule Two

By Radiant Storm

"Theeeeee…" Dick began in a low baritone.

"Dick, please." Jason begged as he shoveled another bite of pancakes into his mouth. If Jason's posture, hand gripping his head and back slumped, did not properly convey to his older brother that he was annoyed; Jason thoroughly accented his point by over dramatized sighs at his elder brother.

"This isn't for you, Jay." Dick scolded as he adeptly flipped another perfectly crafted pancake.

"At least take the apron off, you look like someone's lonely aunt."

"Hey!" Dick defended his domestic apparel as he took dark maple syrup to perfect his culinary creation. "I'm cooking."

"I wish Alfred would never leave." Jason muttered through a full mouth.

"He is visiting family in England and it is our job to take care of little Tummy, here" Dick flashed a mischievous look and cooed to Tim as the small boy bounced exuberantly in his highchair, wide ocean blue eyes attentive to his brother's inane antics.

"Is it imperative that the pancakes have syrup hearts?" Jason eyed Dick's handiwork. Jason stifled his eye roll, not a meal the entire week had been served without it somehow adorning hearts of some substance.

"Yes." Dick scoffed at the notion that pancakes were or are ever consumed without being peppered with gooey hearts. "Because-"

"Never mind." Jason snapped, a last ditch effort to stifle his brother.

"The most important meal of the day, serving it up Timmy's way!" Dick finished his senseless dance by sliding the pancake in front of the giggling toddler. Quickly, the chubby little Robin feasted heartily in fluffy goodness. "You see, Jason," Dick tone transforming into the gentle wisdom of a mother. "The way into a toddler's heart is only achieved with the magical ingredient of love."

"That's bullcrap."

"What?"

"You are insinuating that Timothy here favors you because you are sunshine in an apron." Jason accused rashly.

"No, I wasn't saying that, Jay."

"You're darn right you're not slandering my reputation with young Timothy here." His hands slightly flailing in frustration.

On impulse, Jason huffed and scooped Tim from his highchair. Jason held him close, bouncing him as he did so. "You love me, Timster. Don't cha'. Yes, you do. Yes, you do."

At Jason's sudden affection, Tim's mouth bubbled into a grin. With an expertise that surprised Dick, Jason incited gleeful giggles. When Jason momentarily stopped to gauge his reaction, Tim eyed Jason.

"Your perfect," Tim slurred, his chubby hands running from Jason's unruly black hair to his surprised face. Though the Red Hood would never admit it, hearing Tim's cherub voice provide such an innocent love hit his heart. Jason easily stifled a tear he would never confess to possessing as he quickly kissed Tim's rosy cheek.

Dick on the other hand…

"Timmy!" His voice sliding into falsetto. Dick scrambled to his brother's side, praising Tim for his affection.

Tim was still solely focused on Jason, and proceeded to lavish Jason with his words. Jason paused and the moment of loving connection between two brothers was suddenly shattered. Jason's face abruptly dropped from his small smile, his mood plummeting from joy to complete shock. Tim's simple sentence laced in warmth and a little child's dear love:

"You're so fat."

"WHAT?" Jason demanded.

Tim, very unaware of his blatant insult, continued. "With your fat face and your fat hands. You're so fat."

Jason suddenly, as if he had been struck, settled Tim into Dick's arms with anger sparking his blue eyes. His callused hands hesitated on his stomach before gasping. Jason locked eyes with his cheerful older brother.

"You." He accused.

"What?" Dick was clueless.

"What are in these pancakes? What have you been feeding me? I'm gaining weight. I'M GETTING FAT!"

"Jay-"

"I'M TWO POUNDS FROM BEING THE BEFORE PICTURE ON WEIGHT WATCHERS!"

"Jason, stop overre-"

"YOU STOP SABOTAGING ME WITH YOUR SUGARY HEARTS!"

"Jason, Tim doesn't-Jason!" Dick strived to placate Jason and attempted to follow him as Jason stormed from the room, but he was too late.

"STOP SABOTAGING ME WITH YOUR LOVE!"

Rule Two: Mastery Over Vocabulary Is Vital.

Rule 2.5: Never Take Advice from a Toddler.

* * *

_**I know Jason is slightly AU in this but I saw an opportunity and I took it. Again, please review. **_

_**Thanks for reading.**_


End file.
